Porky's Phoney Express
Porky's Phoney Express is a 1938 Looney Tunes short directed by Cal Howard and Cal Dalton. Plot At a pony express department, several dogs are depositing their mail, and they're all being delivered by a dog riding on a horse, as a man screams, "There they go!" The letters are then given to a dog inside a mailing center, and he scatters them across different boxes reading, East, North, South and North. The letters then fall to the other side of the mailing center, and a man vacuums then up. He then puts them in a bag. They are then thrown inside a parachute, falling next to a dog on a horse. The dog then picks up a phone and calls his horse asking him if they're ready. The two then ride off. Meanwhile in another part of the town Porky is working at a mail depot. He is sweeping the floors, when his boss gives him a call and asks him to lick the letter he had. Porky suggests to his boss that he should be riding the mail, but he laughs at that idea. He responds back with, "No" and this angers Porky, and he proceeds to pretend to be riding a horse while delivering the mail. This makes Porky's boss angry and asks him to "cut it out." Outside of the building the dog and his horse arrive at the Pony Express Office. He comes to tell the boss that he's having a hard time getting past the Indians. The boss tells him that it's important as it supposed to go to the red gulch and they haven't had mail in weeks. The boss ponders what to do. He passes some horseshoes and they give him an idea. He decides that he will send out Porky and use as a stool pigeon in an attempt to get the Indians distracted. Porky is dusting up, when he hears his boss call him. He walks over furiously, however that changes to excitement when his boss tells him that he's going to be the one to deliver the mail. After Porky leaves the boss and the other mail deliver decide to laugh themselves silly, to the point where all of the horseshoes in their bag falls out. Porky goes outside and gets on a horse with the mail in hand. He and the horse take off. Hiding and watching from rocks are some Indians. The Indians notice porky and one of them (that goes between the rocks like a snake) moves. Another one is scratching his back when he notices Porky on the road. He calls for an Indian taxi and asks it to "Follow that horse!" As Porky is riding, Indian arrows start firing everywhere. Porky and the horse find themselves pursued by Indians. They run, but get stuck in the mud. Eventually a shot from an arrow is able to free Porky and the horse from the mud. Porky fires a gun, but it backfires and sends Porky back and forth. A cross-eyed Indian with a question mark on his shirt shoots his own horse in the back of its head and it gives its rider and nasty look. An Indian on a bicycle throws a tomahawk at Porky, but hits the mail bag so the letters fall out. Porky rides back and catches them with a net, but the Indians are still on Porky's tail so Porky turns around again and heads for town. The same incompetent Indian shoots his own horse again and it gives its rider and even nastier look. Another Indian takes a shot a Porky and a baby in a cradleboard gives him another arrow to reload with and after that shot, keeps score. The same incompetent Indian shoots his own horse a third time and his horse gives him the most angered look; this time, the horse has had enough of his rider's mistakes and incompetence and stops to throw his rider down and flexes his muscles after doing so. Porky is eventually able to see the town which his horse begins baseball sliding into. The Indians, seeing the town limit line and its "Red Gulch City Limits No Injuns" sign, brake immediately as Porky's horse slides into town, safe from the furious Indians who aren't allowed to enter the town limits as they gripe in defeat on the city limit line and everybody treats Porky like a hero. The roles are now reversed as Porky is now running the pony express service. He calls his boy (his original boss) over. He asks him to lick the letter and then pushes him aside. Gallery 10256798 10154054419225578 4237733018134115452 n.jpg|Lobby Card Availability * (2017) DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 2 Notes * The copyright was renewed in 1965.Catalog of Copyright Entries References Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:1938 Category:Cartoons directed by Cal Dalton Category:Cartoons directed by Cal Howard Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons written by Melvin Millar Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Herman Cohen Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package